Maria
Introduction Maria, is a petite middle aged woman who is currently serving as the Doctor in The Endless Pirates, gaining the Perfection of Discipline when entering. She is known to be a highly skilled Archaeologist as well as an immensely skilled Doctor. Known to be rather harsh to her crew members, she is constantly seen battering Nolan for his constant inappropiate behaviour, especially around Laura Strife. She is known by her monicker as Compact Package. Appearance Maria, despite her age, has a very petite appearance, similar to a child, with very child like facial features as well despite her rather mature, yet intimidating personality. She is known to have fair skin, with plain black eyes and a strange darker colored front of her nose which contrasts with her skin colour. She has short darker blonde hair which is kept in two pigtails with a blue and red ribbon. She wears the attire of a stereotypical female witch or mage. This attire includes a robe which has black and white stripes, gold linings and wears two gauntlets alongside her trademark staff which has a red orb that she utilises in battle. Her footwear are armored shoes similar to a stereotypical knight's footwear. Personality Her actions and personality are said to be rather harsh and much like a school bully, always seen hitting the other members of the crew, especially Nolan, if they do something inappropiate, and is always seen lecturing the female members of the crew to start teaching them some discipline, the trait she embodies as her perfection. Maria can also be considered very confident, and arrogant to some extent outside and inside of battle, referring to younger opponents than herself as 'children' and is usually seen with her signature laugh which is the simple, Ahahahaha, yet in a rather arrogant tone which annoys all her crewmembers aside from Allen who she treats as an adult because they are only 4 years apart in terms of age. However, she has a distinct trait which includes teaching others, namely females how to fight better as a supporting and front-line fighter, as she fills both roles rather remarkably, it is easy for her to teach and it is her hobby when she isn't doing much. In battle she is known as rather playful and mocking, constantly getting the better of her opponent with simple provocative words. Despite her rather insulting demanor, she does care deeply for her crew, although doesn't visibly show it. Abilities and Powers She is a highly powerful combatant despite her petite stature and child like figure. Despite having no superhuman traits that many of her crew possess, she has an abnormal amount of intellect regarding Haki and Devil Fruit abilities, as well as an immense knowledge on almost any creature's body. Using her intellect it makes it easier for her to discern weaknesses and effortlessly defeat an opponent. This combined with her versatile 'magic' like abilities stemming from her 'Universal Rod' which allows her to manipulate existing elements around her, proves her to be an effective back-up and front-line fighter. Medical Skill Maria has an exceptional amount of knowledge regarding medicine and the human body. She is able to effectively identify any injury that has occured and swiftly find the cure for them. If the injury is somehow unknown to her, she would use her existing knowledge as a base to quickly find an antidote or a cure for said wound. Her knowledge in drugs and poisons is very high as well, quickly being able to identify any poison or drug used by another individual and is immune to many basic poisons because of her interactions when younger. Maria's surgical knowledge is enough to be able to effortlessly conduct surgery upon any individual with the proper materials or substitutes of the said materials and still have a relatively high chance of success. Physical Prowess Staff Mastery Universal Rod History Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Arctic-Fox